Pass it Down
by HereWeGoOnceMore
Summary: Meetings are boring. Can you really blame the nations for passing notes? Written with scrambled-eggs-at-midnight.
1. Pillow Talk

Death Before Darkness, if you're reading this, I swear that I'm working on that thing I promised you. I'm very sorrry that swim practice and marching band are kicking my butt too much for me to work on anything with plot.

In the meantime, I'm a little more entertained than I should be by the image of the nations just passing a notebook around and having conversations about unimportant stuff while they're supposed to be discussing world affairs. I should probably get help for that. Alas, I can't afford a professional counselor. I probably could if I owned a super-popular series like Hetalia, but until then, I'm just going to have to rely on the dubious advice of Eggy's voices.

* * *

><p>North Italy—<br>Give me back my goddamn binoculars! I use those to look at birds!  
>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA<p>

AWESOME PRUSSIA~  
>France has them.<br>~North Italy

France—  
>I want my binoculars back.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Dear Prussia,  
>I'm sorry, but I need them to spy on your brother naked.<br>Love, France

France—  
>Wait, are you spying on my brother while HE'S naked or while YOU'RE naked? Never mind, I DON'T want to know. Either way that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of, and I got my start treating the bubonic plague. You owe me new, UNTAINTED binoculars.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Dear Prussia,  
>You know you love the image. Don't deny it!<br>Love, France  
>P.S. Consider them payment for the bet you lost last week.<p>

France—  
>I REALLY hope you mean I love the image of YOU naked. It's not true, but it's a little less gross.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA  
>P.S. I won that fair and square. It's not my fault Spain can't count.<p>

Dear Prussia,  
>Honhonhon~<br>Love, France  
>P.S. That changes nothing.<p>

West—  
>Learn to shut your damn blinds.<br>—YOUR BROTHER WHO PROTECTS YOUR HONOR 'CAUSE HE'S AWESOME LIKE THAT, AND ALSO 'CAUSE FRANCE KEEPS PUTTING GROSS IMAGES IN MY MIND AND I WANT HIM TO SUFFER

Prussia-  
>WHAT?<br>-Germany  
>P.S. Do not pass me notes right before I give PowerPoint presentations.<br>P.P.S. In fact, don't pass me notes at all. Pay attention to the meeting.  
>P.P.P.S. Disregard the second sentence of the post-postscript. Do not come to meetings. These summits are for nations. You are not a nation. Get over it.<p>

Prussia,  
>I hate you.<br>France

France—  
>You can't hate me; I'm buying you booze next week.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>Seriously? Sweet!<br>… Wait, why are you taking my turn to buy booze all of a sudden? That's awfully nice for you.  
>~Spain<p>

Spain—  
>Because the guy who owns the local party store owes me, so I won't have to pay. Don't tell France. It's his incentive to not hate me.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>Why does he need an incentive?<br>~Spain

Spain—  
>He hates me 'cause I cockblocked him.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>It hardly counts as cockblocking if it results only in an interruption of voyeurism, non? Do not give yourself too much credit.<br>France

France—  
>I can have as much credit as I want. Know why? 'Cause I'm awesome.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>You apparently have no credit at all. If you had credit, you wouldn't need to steal my credit cards.<br>Sincerely, Austria  
>P. S. Give them back.<p>

Austria—  
>No. I'm too awesome to give shit back.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA  
>P.S. I didn't steal them.<p>

Prussia,  
>Didn't steal what?<br>-Hungary

Psycho Frying Pan Woman—  
>Austria's credit cards.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia-  
>If you're going to deny stealing things, you shouldn't brag about stealing them to me. Give them back.<br>-Germany

West, you traitor—  
>And after I protected your pasty butt from France's prying eyes and pretended to pay attention to your PowerPoint, too. I am ASHAMED to call myself related to you.<br>—THE AWESOME BEILSCHMIDT BROTHER

Prussia,  
>You've got the pastiest butt out of anyone, ever. Just sayin'.<br>~Spain

Spain—  
>You would know.<br>—Prussia

Dear Prussia,  
>After last New Year's shenanigans, the whole world knows.<br>Love, France

France—  
>Thanks for that. I'm STILL getting spammed by Hungary for details.<br>—Prussia

Prussia,  
>Really? I thought France and I had given her all the details.<br>France,  
>Is there anything we forgot to tell her? Are you holding back any pictures, perhaps?<br>Sincerely, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>If I am, then they are for my personal use only.<br>Love, France

Dear France,  
>Hey, no fair! I share all mine with you!<br>-Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>What about the ones Japan took?<br>Love, France

Dear France,  
>Yep.<br>-Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>All of them? Even… those ones?<br>Love, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>Um. Maybe.<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>If I weren't worried about my throw pillows being crushed, you would sleep on the couch tonight.<br>Love, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>I always knew you didn't love me like you love those throw pillows.<br>Love, Hungary

Darling,  
>No, I love you much more and in an entirely different way than I love the throw pillows.<br>Love, Austria  
>P.S. That doesn't mean you're allowed to rest any part of your body on them.<p>

Dear Hungary,  
>Austriathrow pillows?  
>Love, France<p>

Dear France,  
>Ew, no. His throw pillows == sexy.  
>-Hungary<p>

Dear Hungary,  
>With the right mindset, anything can be sexy. Take England, for example.<br>Love, France

Dear France,  
>Have you SEEN his throw pillows? Blech.<br>-Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>You said you liked them.<br>Love, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>Maybe in the fifties, but now? They've had good lives, darling. It's time to let them go.<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>The day I accept that is the day I accept that "rap" counts as music.<br>Love, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>Come on, sweetheart. We'll go shopping together!<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>I will not abandon those throw pillows. Do you know how difficult it was for me to acquire them without bankrupting myself?<br>Love, Austria

Dear Austria,  
>YES, I know how hard it was for you to get the throw pillows. You got up at 5:30 to get to the sale, letting cold air under the covers in the process. You brought home EXTRA throw pillows so that when the first set wore out, you'd have more that matched. They're still cluttering up your attic, because the first set is still intact, because you never let anyone use your throw pillows for what pillows are SUPPOSED to be used for.<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>One day, those throw pillows will be worth something. You'll thank me then.<br>Love, Austria

Confidential to Prussia:  
>I know you have designs on Austria's throw pillows (the ones he and I both love and whose loss would just. Break. Our. Hearts.) so I'll tell you right now that he has a spare set in the attic (in a box behind that armoire he never uses because he's afraid of the squirrels in it,) so burning the ones in the parlor won't do you any good. Also, we moved the kerosene to the top shelf, so you'll never be able to get to it without a ladder.<br>-Hungary

Dear Austria,  
>Tomorrow, my love, I'm going to introduce you to that wonderful storehouse of bargains known as "the Internet."<br>Love, Hungary

* * *

><p>Do review, and tell us if you want to read more. We've got <em>pages<em> of these things. (Hey, you try entertaining yourself on a long car ride with nothing but a notebook and some pens. There's only so much Hangman you can play before it gets old.)


	2. Identity Crisis

Hey! Hey, everybody! I managed to upload something with more than one chapter! Granted, it's a collaboration, but, hey, we'll take what we can get here, right?

I am so, so sorry for America's abuse of the English language.

* * *

><p>Hey imposter<br>Okay, everything about you makes me think your America— but you can't be America cause I'M America! Wtf?  
>A-ME-rica<p>

America,  
>I'm NOT America. I'm Canada. I seriously worry about your memory sometimes.<br>Canada

"Canada"  
>Oh! That explains it! My memorys perfect thank you very much.<br>America!

America,  
>Unlike your spelling.<br>Canada, who you are related to and who thinks this proves that your memory sucks, because how the heck do you forget your relatives? Honestly.

Canada  
>Theres nothing wrong with my spelling. I spell fine!<br>America (who wouldn't mind forgetting England once in a while, because seriously, let the fairies take care of it is NOT a good plan for dealing with terrorists)

America,  
>Keep telling yourself that, bro.<br>Canada, who's going to have to have a talk with England

Canada  
>WHY would you WANT to?<br>America

Dear America,  
>Want to what?<br>Sincerely, England

England  
>Noooooothing.<br>America

Dear America,  
>With you, it's never nothing. Come on, now, tell me.<br>Sincerely, England

England  
>I WOULD tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. o.O.<br>America

America, my sweet,  
>Please do kill him. It's his turn to bring the refreshments next meeting.<br>Love, France

Dear America,  
>As if you could kill me anyway. You can't even manage to kill your "emoticon" habit.<br>Sincerely, England

France  
>Oh shit. We really do gotta off him while we have the chance!<br>America

Dear America,  
>The only question is how to go about doing it. Poisoning would be ideal and hard-to-trace, but we usually use my darling Angleterre's food to poison people, and we already know that my darling Angleterre is immune to it. Finland is unlikely to cooperate in any of our attempts, and no one else<br>concocts confections quite so lethal to tongues, good taste, and vital signs.  
>Love, France<p>

France  
>Maybe we can threaten Finland into<br>Actually no, I changed my mind. Sweden is scary.  
>America<p>

America,  
>I thought heroes didn't get scared.<br>Canada

Canada  
>This doesn't count. Have you SEEN that guy?<br>America

America,  
>Yes. I'm pretty sure he can't see me, though.<br>Canada

America, Canada, and France  
>May I please have my notebook back? I want to write some of this down, aru!<br>Sincerely, China

China  
>Lighten up old man. It's just Germany going on about stuff nobody wants to hear. WHO CARES about Volvo?<br>America

China,  
>I'm sorry! I would give your book back now, but America won't let me.<br>Canada

Canada  
>Your such a WUSS.<br>America

America—  
>!I! care about Volvo.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia  
>How did you even get in here?<br>-Switzerland

Switzerland—  
>By being AWESOME, that's how.<br>— THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia  
>Get out.<br>-Switzerland

Switzerland—  
>Make me.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia  
>I will.<br>-Switzerland

Switzerland—  
>You and what army, Slow 'n' Neutral?<br>—NOT A STATE THAT POSSESSES AN ARMY, BUT AN ARMY THAT HAS CONQUERED A STATE

Prussia  
>I have a top-notch rifle and excellent aim.<br>-Switzerland

Switzerland-  
>No one is shooting anyone, especially not Prussia. If anyone shoots him, I'll have to spend the next several years sorting out the relevant paperwork. Stop passing notes and listen to Sweden when he's talking.<br>-Germany

West—  
>Hey, if he wants to tangle with the awesome Prussia, let him. And you know you love your paperwork. You love it almost as much as you love your awesome brother.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA  
>P. S. HOW is anybody supposed to do THAT? NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK SWEDEN'S SAYING.<br>P. P. S. Except maybe Finland, but I'm not asking him to translate. He's, like, five whole seats away.  
>P. P. P. S. Goddammit. I'm talking like Poland.<p>

Prussia-  
>Make an effort or I'll make you leave.<br>-Germany

West—  
>Try and I'll get the entire Eurozone to ban hair gel.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia-  
>I'll make you get your own house.<br>-Germany

Dear Prussia,  
>You can always come live with me. We'll have so much fun together.<br>Love, France

France—  
>I would, but can you just picture West without my good influence? He'd probably sit around writing letters to newspapers and telling kids to get off his lawn.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

AWESOME PRUSSIA~  
>No, that's Switzerland.<br>~North Italy

North Italy—  
>I think you might be on to something. Obviously Switzerland's the source of all our problems here. After all, he's the one who keeps threatening to shoot me. Me! Guess he just can't handle my AWESOME. We should probably eliminate him or something.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>If Switzerland were eliminated, you would certainly face severe punishment. An international incident would be assured, and a World War would not be at all unlikely. Conversely, if you, a non-nation, were eliminated, the world's governing bodies would breathe a collective sigh of relief and I could rest assured that my throw pillows were avenged. Think carefully about your choices, and please avoid doing anything foolish.<br>Sincerely, Austria

Austria—  
>Unlike your ugly throw pillows, I'm too awesome to be eliminated!<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Prussia,  
>I could make a very cruel remark right now about how you have been eliminated more than once. In fact, I believe I shall. One of my citizens ordered your dissolution more than seventy years ago. It may have been the only good thing he ever did. Alas, you were later permitted to call yourself a country again, albeit under a different name. However, that government, too, ceased to exist approximately twenty years ago, and your lands and people passed to your brother. You stuck around out of sheer contrariness, but for all practical purposes you have indeed been eliminated.<br>Sincerely, Austria

You bastard—  
>Low blow, man. You're just jealous. SCREW. YOU.<br>—THE AWESOME PRUSSIA 

Dear Prussia and Austria,  
>*hopeful*<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>Perhaps if he bathed beforehand.<br>Love, Austria

Austria—  
>Hey, my hygiene is awesome!<br>—Prussia

Dear Austria,  
>We should *give* him a bath.<br>Love, Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>I approve of this idea. Why don't you get started right now?<br>Love, France

France-  
>Maybe because WE'RE IN A MEETING.<br>-Germany

Dear Germany,  
>You are the only one who cares about the meetings. I think that this is probably because you are sex-deprived. I volunteer to remedy this, right after Hungary, Austria, and Prussia have finished the aforementioned bath, which I intend to observe and possibly participate in.<br>Love, France

France-  
>The activities you are proposing are unhygienic under the best of circumstances. Everyone is to keep his or her clothing on at this meeting on pain of pain, which will be inflicted by me with great prejudice. Everyone will sit still and pay attention to Japan, and France will get his hand off my leg. Thank you.<br>-Germany  
>P.S. In addition, you will all stop passing notes.<p>

Dear Germany,  
>Don't be ridiculous. Nothing is more hygienic than baths!<br>Love, France

Everybody—  
>That's it, I'm outta here.<br>—THE KIND OF CREEPED OUT PRUSSIA

Dear France,  
>Damn.<br>-Hungary

Dear Hungary,  
>Someday, ma chérie. Someday.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, France and Hungary are creepers. In other news, Generalissimo Francisco Franco is still dead. Thank you for your time and reviews.<p>

Bonus points for telling us who came up with the army-that-has-conquered-a-state quote. No, seriously, we want to know.


	3. Who's Out First?

WELL THAT ONLY TOOK FOREVER. Sorry. Meatspace obligations have been eating our lives, and then Eggy took, like, days to send this back to me, and gah. Plus, Hetalia Fluffathon's got me busy, so if I promised you fic for anything else, you'll probably get it sometime after September 15.

We still don't own _Hetalia_, and we're still very, very sorry for America's bad spelling.

* * *

><p>England<br>I timed it, and Spain has been talking about flowers for FIFTY SIX MINUTES. And now it's MORE because of the time it took me to write that. WHO. CARES. ABOUT. FLOWERS.  
>America<p>

Dear America,  
>I am not talking to you. Piss off.<br>Sincerely, England

Aw Artie, don't be like that.  
>Love America<p>

Dear America,  
>You don't be like that. Be like someone who pays attention for once in his life.<br>Sincerely, England

America-  
>Listen to England.<br>England-  
>Don't engage him. You'll only encourage him.<br>-Germany

England and Germany  
>You're not the boss of me! And I am paying attention, just not to Spain and his flowers. Who decided flowers were important for anything anyway? There's so much stuff that's cooler than flowers. Like comic books. Or candy bars. Or baseballs.<br>America

Dear America,  
>If you send me a bouquet of baseballs for my birthday again, I'm going to hit you.<br>Sincerely, England

England  
>Well NOW I'm not going to, since you can't appreciate the great American pastime.<br>America

America,  
>Just so you know, he's not American.<br>Canada

Canada  
>I KNOW THAT. How dumb do you think I am?<br>America

America,  
>Please don't make me answer that.<br>Canada

Canada  
>All I'm trying to say, is you don't have to be American to like baseball. Its a universal sport. YOUR not American and YOU like it.<br>America

America,  
>I've told you before that I don't.<br>Canada

Dear America,  
>WHAT are you doing? You keep placing your notebook beside you, then picking it up and writing in it, then repeating this process. Have you been hit in the head with a baseball one too many times?<br>Sincerely, England

England  
>I'm talking to my brother. He's RIGHT THERE. Right next to me. See? I think your eyesights going in your old age.<br>America

Dear America,  
>I don't think we can really be considered brothers anymore, and I'm not next to you anyway. There's no one next to you except France, who doesn't count for anything.<br>Sincerely, England

My dear Angleterre,  
>First—what CAN the two of you be considered, now? Second—you expressed some VERY different sentiments when we were alone last night.<br>Love, France  
>P. S. Alone last night in my bedroom, to clarify.<p>

France-  
>Not you too.<br>Everyone-  
>Please, for the love of all that is holy, stop passing notes. Look, Spain isn't even talking about flowers anymore.<br>-Germany

France,  
>FUCK OFF.<br>Sincerely, England

Germany  
>Well yeah but its not like Bulgaria has anything cool to say either.<br>America

My dear Angleterre,  
>Please, let us save that for when we are not surrounded by observers... unless you're into that sort of thing.<br>Love, France

Uh, Iggy...?  
>America<p>

America,  
>Do not call me that.<br>Sincerely, England  
>P.S. Goodbye.<br>P.P.S. France, don't you dare follow me.  
>P.P.P.S. Germany, I'll stop passing notes if you make sure France stays in his seat.<p>

Hey, everybody...  
>Um, does anyone know why England just stormed out? BC I think Germany looks like he's ready to kill someone.  
>Poland<p>

Dear Poland,  
>I haven't the foggiest clue about the motivations behind England's behavior (well, other than that he is a brat,) but I'm nearly certain that Germany is going to kick America out. Care for a small wager?<br>Love, France

France...  
>Define small. BC if you're talking about sexual favors again, the answer is totally no.  
>Poland<p>

France  
>A hero is always up for anything! But I agree with Poland, I'm NOT having sex with you.<br>America

Dear Poland and America,  
>I'm shocked, I really am, at both of you. I would be perfectly willing to allow both the prize and the price of this wager to be intercourse with me, but I will settle for nude photographs.<br>Love, France

France...  
>Puh-lease, bitch. Who do you think I am, Miley Cirus? My ass is NOT going up all over the Internet, thank you very much.<br>Poland

Yo guys  
>Germany's got a new power point up and he's glaring at us but I can't read it cuz I forgot my glasses. What does it say?<br>America

America,  
>It says "The Risks Inherent in Passing Notes Rather than Paying Attention During Important Summits".<br>Canada

Canada  
>Ohhhhhh. Wait really?<br>America

America,  
>Yes. Slide three involves a pencil sharpener and an oddly-shaped ruler.<br>Canada

Dear Canada,  
>Sounds kinky, non?<br>Love, France

Canada  
>Did France just get kicked out for passing notes during a powerpoint about not passing notes? That's REALLY IRONIC. lol.<br>America

Canada  
>Dude answer me. You know you wanna.<br>America

America,  
>If you pass me one more note, I'm swear I'm going to burn down your Capitol. Again.<br>Canada

Japan  
>Man this power point is interesting isn't it?<br>America

* * *

><p>Apparently Eggy will take any excuse to reference the War of 1812. *sniff* I'm so proud of her.<p>

Okay, so this kind of comes out of nowhere, but is anyone interested in reading all about the marching band AU that's probably never going to get written? I think people are getting really sick of me spamming Facebook every five minutes with "Ironically enough, England is the biggest French horn player who ever French horn played" and "Italy's the guy who passes out EVERY SINGLE PRACTICE. The first time was genuine (he locked his knees in the sun. You NEVER DO THAT.) but the other times he was just trying to get out of marching. He hangs out with the drum majors, and Romano gets SO PISSED that even though he never practices, his stupid little bro's a better marcher than him."

So I figured it might make more sense to just condense all that crap into a LJ post that band kids can crack up at and nobody else can understand. Would anyone actually read that?


	4. Little Umbrellas

Hey, look! Two updates in less than a month. And we finally got out of Central Europe and North America! (Mostly.) Apparently I am making progress, even if this one isn't particularly long.

* * *

><p>Spain!<p>

What's for dinner?

-Romano

Romano,

Um... I'm not sure. We could make pasta.

~Spain

Spain!

My brother makes pasta EVERY NIGHT. I'm sick of pasta!

-Romano

You,

Who are you, and what have you done with my Romano?

~Spain

Spain!

I AM Romano and Romano is dead of TOO MUCH PASTA. Cause my dumb brother CAN NOT make less than 8 MILES of the stuff and he doesn't like leftovers and he doesn't like wasting it and even he can't eat 8 miles of pasta so he makes ME eat too much of it EVERY NIGHT and I'm SICK of PASTA and I WANT SEAFOOD, GODDAMMIT.

-Romano

PS And don't call me yours!

Romano,

Aww, do you want to go out to eat tonight? We can get seafood, and drinks that come with little umbrellas.

~Spain

Spain!

FUCK the umbrellas, I just want SEAFOOD. And for my dumb brother to be home more so he has time to cook SOMETHING besides FRIGGIN' PASTA. Not that he would.

-Romano

Romano,

Is this really about the pasta?

~Spain

Spain!

YES it's about the PASTA why would you even have to ASK that?

-Romano

Romano,

Are you sure you don't just miss your brother?

~Spain

Spain!

If I missed my brother, I'd reload and shoot again.

-Romano

Spain!

He ditched me for a potato bastard, Spain. A potato bastard.

-Romano

Romano,

They're not that bad! Most of the time. Prussia even helped me find my CD player yesterday! It turned out he'd borrowed it and just didn't tell me. And anyway, Veneziano can't really ditch you—no matter what, you're still his brother!

~Spain

Spain!

And HE still ditched ME for SOMEONE who is STILL a POTATO BASTARD. Q!E!D!

-Romano

Romano,

Maybe you should try to make friends with Germany! Or tell Veneziano how you feel. (Minus the yelling/swearing/throwing tomatoes you do when you tell me about your feelings, haha!)

~Spain

Spain!

I don't feel!. And talking to my STUPID BROTHER means I know WAY too much about the potato bastard to EVER be friends with him, even if the thought didn't MAKE MY SOUL THROW UP.

-Romano

Romano,

Either talk to him or I'll hug you.

~Spain

Stupid little bro!

You ditched me for a potato bastard. How would you feel if I ditched YOU for a potato bastard?

-Romano

Romano~

Awww, you're talking about feelings! Did Spain threaten to hug you?

~Veneziano

Stupid little bro!

NO.

-Romano

Romano~

It's okay, I just read your conversation with him. Don't worry, none of my awesome friends will ever replace you! You're my big brother! My big brother who doesn't try to grope me like my other brother France does. *hugs*

~Veneziano

Stupid little bro!

THAT WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION! And I keep telling you to stay away from France. And of course I'm cooler than the potato bastard. I don't try to make you run drills.

-Romano

PS You know how I feel about hugs!

Romano~

But I *like* France! And you *love* hugs, fratello, don't try to deny it~! :)

~Veneziano

Stupid little bro!

FUCK THAT STUPID LITTLE EMOTICON. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT STUPID LITTLE EMOTICONS.

-Romano

Romano~

:,(

~Veneziano

Stupid little bro!

Look over in the margins.

-Romano

Romano~

Ve~? I don't get it. Why did you draw a scribbly right angle in the margins?

~Veneziano

Stupid little bro!

It's a gun. To SHOOT the stupid little smiley face IN THE FACE.

-Romano

Romano~

You need to work on your sketching skills, fratello.

~Veneziano

Dear Spain,

Your mini-moi looks like a tomato.

Love, France

France,

He does, doesn't he! And, oh, dear, I think England was fond of that teacup.

~Spain

Dear Spain,

How long do you think Romano has before Germany makes him go out in the hall?  
>Love, France<p>

France-

I'm not touching this one.

-Germany

* * *

><p>Someday I think Spain and Italy should just have an Obliviousness-off. Whom d'you think would win?<p>

So. Remember that stupid marching band AU thing I was talking about last chapter? It is up on my LiveJournal. Cameron Kennedy and Eggy were involved, and they made it much more beautiful than I ever could have. If you click on my username, set this site to show my profile, and go down a few paragraphs, you'll see a link that says "This is that stupid marching band AU thing I keep talking about." Click it, and you get to read a bunch of stuff you never knew you wanted to know about Prussia's epic hatred for pit percussion.

/shameless plug


End file.
